mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Last Laugh (piosenka)
thumb|300px The Last Laugh — piąta piosenka sezonu dziewiątego. Wykonywana jest przez Cheese Sandwicha z dodatkowym udziałem Pinkie Pie i pracowników fabryki. Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Sandwich ::Czyli błaha to pomyłka ::Pomieszane słówka dwa ::Wzbudziły w twoich ustach śmiech ::Zauważyć się to da ::Gdy powtórzę zabieg ten ::Znowu może się to stać ::Litery zmieszam, czemu nie ::I będziesz w śłos się gmiać :Sandwich ::Zatem rozwiązanie mam ::I wszystko teraz wiem ::Szukałem źródła śmiechu ::A to śmiech odnalazł mnie ::Woda z kwiatów i kolan splot ::Kurczak z gumy, gadżetów sto ::Jeśli chcesz śmiać się w głos, za mną chodź :Pinkie Pie: Tak! :Sandwich ::Podkręcę trochę atmosferę ::Niech działają słowa ::Przestawię akcent i nieco ::Zmienię głos, metoda nowa ::Żart się toczy, czasem trafię ::Zwykłą kulą w płot ::Mój talent sprawi, że rozbawi ::Was ten kuli zgniot ::Ja ciągle szukam, więcej chcę ::Ja pragnę inspiracji :Pinkie Pie: Masz już jakiś pomysł? :Sandwich ::Może commedia dell'arte? ::Spodziewam się reakcji ::Zatem rozwiązanie mam ::I wszystko teraz wiem ::Szukałem źródła śmiechu ::A to śmiech odnalazł mnie ::Za mną proszę iść, nóżki w ruch ::Pełno śmiechu, aż boli brzuch ::Jeśli chcesz śmiać się w głos, za mną chodź :I solo na akordeonie! :Pinkie Pie: Dajesz, Cheese! :Cheese Sandwich: Whoo! ::Zatem rozwiązanie mam ::I wszystko teraz wiem ::Szukałem źródła śmiechu ::A to śmiech odnalazł mnie ::Smród z poduchy i szelki-cud ::Znam się na tym, to żaden trud ::Jeśli chcesz śmiać się w głos, za mną chodź :Sandwich ::A teraz wielki test ::Największy jaki jest :Pie ::Uuu-uuu-uuu-uuu :Sandwich ::Analityczny umysł ::Który humor zgubił gdzieś :Pie ::Lecz gdzie? :Sandwich ::Twój szczery śmiech utwierdzi mnie ::Że odzyskałem moc :Pie ::Uuu-uuu-uuu-uuu :Sandwich ::Zaraz wymyślę jakiś zgrabny żart ::Twego śmiechu wart :Hej, Sans! Wiesz, co robią jajka śmieszołuszek? Pękają ze śmiechu. :Sans Smirk: Sir… to jest tak… niedorzeczne! :Sandwich ::Zatem rozwiązanie mam ::I wszystko teraz wiem ::Szukałem źródła śmiechu ::A to śmiech odnalazł mnie :Wszyscy ::Woda z kwiatów i kolan splot ::Kurczak z gumy, gadżetów sto ::Jeśli chcesz śmiać się w głos, za mną chodź Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Sandwich ::So you're saying it's a mix-up ::Of the sounds that I just made ::That coaxed the snicker from your throat ::In a delicate cascade? ::If I did it one more time ::If I reproduced that feat ::Mixed up some letters here and there ::You'd "lelly-baugh" tout suite? :Sandwich ::Then that's all I need to do ::That's who I need to be ::I thought I needed laughter ::But it has to come from me ::Squirting flowers and knobby knees ::Rubber chickens my expertise ::If you want laughter, then stick with Cheese :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! :Sandwich ::I suppose now I should amp things up ::To get the thing I'm after ::Move whole syll-AB-les around ::And change em-PHA-sis to get laughter ::Can't stop now, I'm on a roll ::I've almost got it back ::Bright folks like you aren't subject to ::My play-on-words attack! ::With something else, I'll have to play ::To get me where I'm going :Pinkie Pie: Whatcha gonna do? :Sandwich ::Some Commedia dell'arte ::To get the laughter flowing ::And it's what I need to do ::It's who I need to be ::I thought I needed laughter ::But it has to come from me ::Follow right behind, if you please ::Walk this way and I guarantee ::If you want laughter, then stick with Cheese :Accordion solo! :Pinkie Pie: Shred it, Cheese! :Cheese Sandwich: Whoo! ::And it's what I need to do ::It's who I need to be ::I thought I needed laughter ::But it has to come from me ::Whoopee cushions and Dungarees ::I know jokes like my A-B-C's ::If you want laughter, then stick with Cheese :Sandwich ::And now my biggest test ::The hardest fish to fry :Pie ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh :Sandwich ::A mind so analytical ::A sense of humor dry :Pie ::So dry! :Sandwich ::To make you laugh would prove to me ::That this experiment's done :Pie ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh :Sandwich ::Something ridiculous and not too smart ::Something like a pun :Hey, Sans! How did the laughing bird's eggs hatch? They cracked up! :Sans Smirk: Sir... that is so... ridiculous! :Sandwich ::Then that's all I need to do ::That's all I need to see ::I thought I needed laughter ::But it had to come from me :Wszyscy ::Squirting flowers and knobby knees ::Rubber chickens and Dungarees ::If you want laughter, then stick with Cheese! Ciekawostki * Pierwsza wersja piosenki nosiła tytuł "Stick With Cheeze". Śpiewał ją Gabriel C. Brown. Inne wersje en:The Last Laugh (song) Kategoria:Piosenki z 9 sezonu